Siempre tendremos Nueva York
by AThousandStarsOfLove
Summary: One-shot. Brittany decide visitar a Santana en Nueva York y descubre que los sentimientos que creía haber olvidado siguen más presentes que nunca. Ambas descubren, en una noche, que su amor sigue ahí. Será suficiente? Se desarrolla en la cuarta temporada, después del capítulo de la boda. M por obvias razones.


**A/N: Tuve esta idea hoy y me puse a escribir. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Tal vez era demasiado pronto, realmente no se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que un viaje así significaría. Tal vez sería demasiado difícil poder sobrevivir con tantos recuerdos.

Nunca dejó de amarla, a pesar de todo. Lo ama a él, de una forma distinta, pero ella siempre fue su primer amor.

Muchas veces se dijo a sí misma que el tiempo curaría las heridas y la haría dejar de amarla, muchas veces creyó que con el amor que Sam le daba sería suficiente. Pero no.

Fue por esto que no pensó dos veces en aceptar los boletos de avión que le regalaron sus padres para visitar a su mejor amiga en Nueva York.

* * *

Santana estaba acostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo y pensando en ella. Se encontraba sola en el departamento, Rachel y Kurt seguían en la escuela.

No le gustaba estar sola. La soledad significaba tiempo para pensar, y desde hacía mucho, solo podía pensar en su primer y único amor. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado y de que habían acordado ser simplemente mejores amigas, la seguía amando tanto como antes. A veces se preguntaba por qué había decidido terminar la relación si la ama tanto, pero en el fondo, sabía que había sido lo mejor para ambas, después de todo, amaba a Brittany más que a nadie, y cuando amas no puedes ser egoísta. Britt necesitaba a alguien a su lado que pudiera darle todo el amor que merecía, y Santana no podía dárselo en este momento.

Suspiró y recordó todas las noches que pasó entre sus brazos, amándola como a nadie. Y después recordó la noche que pasó con Quinn, la había disfrutado, sin duda, pero no había significado nada. Durante el tiempo que duró, solo había deseado que otra rubia, mucho más alta y de ojos azules, estuviera entre sus brazos.

Estiró su brazo para abrir el cajón de su buro y tomó un libro pequeño. Era el scrapbook que Brittany había hecho para ella poco tiempo antes de graduarse. Se quedó mirando la primer fotografía, en ella estaba una pequeña niña de ojos azules arriba de un columpio riendo a carcajadas y sosteniendo un unicornio de peluche entre sus brazos, mientras que una pequeña morena de cabellos oscuros se encontraba empujándola con una sonrisa en su cara. Debajo de la fotografía decía, con crayolas rosas, _"Siempre fuiste mi unicornio favorito"_

Fue cambiando las páginas lentamente, leyendo cada cosa que Brittany escribió para ella y dejándose emocionar hasta las lágrimas. Llegó a la última página, era una fotografía de ellas dos acostadas sobre la cama de Santana. La latina estaba recostada boca arriba con un brazo debajo del cuello de Brittany y el otro, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que la rubia estaba acurrucada sobre ella, con su pierna sobre los muslos de Santana y su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su novia. Debajo decía: _"Todo es posible mientras nos amemos, San. Te amo por siempre"_

Dejó escapar una lágrima más y se quedo mirando la fotografía, pasando sus dedos por el rostro de Britt como si estuviera acariciándola, daría todo volver a vivir ese momento.

* * *

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta del departamento y tomó aire. No podía ser tan complicado, ¿cierto? Santana era su mejor amiga, lo había sido desde el día en que la vio por primera vez a los 3 años en el salón de clases y la maestra las sentó juntas para dibujar.

Si tan solo estar cerca de ella pudiera ser tan fácil como en ese entonces.

Y podría serlo, podría ser fácil nuevamente, sino fuera porque en Lima la esperaba su novio.

Suspiró y tocó la puerta.

* * *

Escuchó el timbre y cerró los ojos, no quería levantarse de la cama y mucho menos que alguien la viera así, tan vulnerable. Durante toda su vida solo hubo alguien que podía verla así, su mejor amiga. Solo ella sabía calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor, pero ahora, era por ella que se sentía tan triste. El timbre sonó de nuevo, una vez y otra. Apretó los ojos nuevamente, cerró el libro y lo guardo en el cajón. Se levantó de la cama enojada, ¿no podía tener un solo día para llorar y encerrarse en su mundo?

El ruido del timbre llegó por cuarta vez y Santana se dirigió a la puerta, quien fuera que estuviera tocando tan desesperadamente se iba a encontrar con una buena dosis de Lima Heights por estarla interrumpiendo. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y abrió la puerta.

Jamás esperó encontrarse con la visita de aquella rubia que desde hace muchos años le había robado el corazón.

* * *

Había tocado ya demasiadas veces, pero Santana estaba ahí. Brittany había hablado con Rachel la noche anterior para asegurarse de que habría alguien en casa cuando ella llegara y estaba segura de que San estaría sola en el departamento a esta hora. Pensó en dar la vuelta por Nueva York y volver más tarde, pero tenía una maleta pesada y realmente no tenía idea de a dónde ir, no conocía la ciudad y siendo tan despistada como es, no quería perderse el primer día de haber llegado.

De pronto escuchó ruido del otro lado del departamento, parecían quejidos y gruñidos, la reconoció al instante. Era Santana, y muy seguramente, estaba volteando los ojos. La conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo.

Tomó aire nuevamente y esperó ansiosa a que la puerta se abriera, sonrió al pensar en volver a verla. Sus preocupaciones de segundos antes se habían quedado atrás, nada importaba, tenía dos días para volver a estar con su mejor amiga en el mundo entero y quería disfrutarlos al máximo.

La puerta se abrió.

* * *

"Si no quieres conocer a Snixx te aconsejo que te largues de mi casa" Dijo sin darse cuenta de quién estaba parado frente a la puerta.

"Que buen recibimiento, pero no te preocupes, la conozco demasiado bien." La rubia le dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo podía dedicarle a ella.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba.

"San, despierta, ¿no vas a saludarme?" La miró inquisitivamente y se dio cuenta del brillo peculiar en los ojos de la morena, no era un brillo normal de felicidad por verla, era más como un brillo que delataba que minutos antes había corrido unas lágrimas por su rostro. Se preocupó por eso pero decidió no preguntar, sabe que a Santana nunca le ha gustado demostrar fragilidad y ella sabía esperar a que cayeran los muros y la dejara entrar.

Reaccionó y se limpió la garganta que apenas segundos antes había tenido un nudo. Trato de sonreír. "Hola Britt, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Decidí venir a visitarte, Sanny. Te extraño mucho" Se formó un puchero en sus labios y Santana sonrió, ese puchero siempre le había parecido adorable y la había hecho ceder ante ella muchas veces.

"También te extrañe, BrittBritt" Le dijo sinceramente y abrió sus brazos a su amiga. "Ven"

Brittany reconoció el gesto y se acercó a ella, abrazándola fuertemente y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana, respiró el olor de su cabello. Había extrañado mucho ese olor.

Se quedaron abrazadas por varios minutos antes de que Santana se separara abruptamente. A pesar de que la amaba con todo su corazón, aun le dolía verla sabiendo que había preferido a Sam antes que a ella.

La oji-azul supo que los muros estaban subiendo, deseaba tanto poder tener a la San amorosa y tierna todo el tiempo, pero no era posible. " ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?"

"Claro que si, perdón. Pasa" Tomó la maleta de Brittany se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar al departamento, entró y cerró la puerta.

* * *

No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo que había pasado sufriendo y lamentándose por haberla perdido, la tuviera nuevamente frente a ella. Si tan solo supiera que Brittany había vuelto para quedarse para siempre. Pero sabía que no. Apenas unas horas antes había recibido un correo electrónico de Tina con actualizaciones semanales, Brittany y Sam seguían juntos. Y eso le dolía como nada. Tenía que ser fuerte y mostrarse fuerte frente a ella, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo.

* * *

Fue imposible, lo intentó, de verás lo intentó, pero no pudo. Jamás había podido conservar esos muros frente a la rubia, Brittany sabía perfectamente como derrumbarlos todos y cada uno. Había demasiado amor entre ellas y no podía ocultarse.

Poco tiempo le duro la seriedad a Santana después de la llegada de Brittany. Era demasiado fácil para ambas estar juntas. Se sentía bien, como si encajaran perfectamente.

Luego de la sorpresiva llegada, Britt había convencido a Santana de llevarla a recorrer la ciudad. Después de una rica comida en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de la latina y un recorrido por el parque mientras disfrutaban de un helado, fue hora volver al departamento.

Santana se reía fuertemente por uno de los tantos comentarios al azar de su mejor amiga y Brittany no podía dejar de sonreír, le encantaba verla riéndose, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esas risas que tanto amaba.

Entraron al departamento y se tiraron en el sillón.

"Gracias por este día, San, me gustó mucho." Levanto su mano y sus dedos buscaron a los de su amiga, una vez encontrados, apretó su dedo meñique con el de la morena.

Ella extrañaba mucho ese acto tan simple pero tan significativo para ambas, apretó su dedo en respuesta y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. "También me gustó mucho, Britt"

El teléfono de Santana la hizo pararse del sillón, tenía un mensaje de Rachel.

_"Hola, Santana. Espero que estés muy bien disfrutando de la compañía de Brittany. Fui yo quien habló con ella para darte esta sorpresa. Aprovechando que estas con tu mejor amiga y que muy probablemente tendrán mucho de qué hablar, Kurt y yo saldremos a cenar y más tarde iremos a un club con algunos amigos de la universidad. No llegaremos a dormir. Disfruten su noche, cualquier cosa me llamas. Rachel"_

Solo Rachel podía utilizar tantas palabras para decir algo tan simple como que no llegarían en la noche, pero a pesar de eso, Santana ya estaba acostumbrada a su nueva ¿amiga?

Por otra parte, el hecho de que tuvieran la casa para ellas solas no sabía si debía alegrarla o preocuparla. Claro que disfrutaba la compañía de Brittany, pero estar solas muy probablemente haría que le fuera más difícil controlar las ganas que había tenido de besarla desde que tocó a su puerta al medio día.

"Rachel y Kurt no van a llegar" Le dijo al mismo tiempo que sentaba nuevamente en el sillón a lado de la oji-azul.

"¡Tenemos casa sola entonces!" Respondió animada y acercándose más a la latina.

Se quedaron en silencio, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, sus cabezas estaban a centímetros de tocarse, sus labios estaban a una proximidad peligrosa y podían respirar el aliento de la otra. Ojos azules y ojos cafés se reencontraron. Era más que una mirada, era el regreso de una conexión que habían creído perdida. Brittany tomó la iniciativa y pasó su mano libre por el cabello de Santana, acariciándolo, después la posiciono en su nuca y la acercó más a ella.

Santana sabía que no debía dejarse sentir tanto, podía sentirse bien en este momento pero cuando llegara el domingo y su amiga partiera para encontrarse con Sam, iba a ser demasiado doloroso.

"Britt, no podemos" Dijo titubeante y cerró los ojos, perdiendo el contacto que habían mantenido hasta ahora.

Brittany la jaló del cabello tiernamente haciéndola subir la cabeza para voltear a verla. "Por favor, no pienses en nada más que en nosotras ahorita. Solo piensa en mí como yo solo estoy pensando en ti, San, por favor."

Dudó por unos segundos y dijo: "Ya no hay un nosotras, Britt, tú estas con él. Tu decidiste"

"Te amo, San. Ámame solo esta noche" Acercó sus rostros nuevamente y pegó sus labios con los de Santana. "Por favor"

Al principio la morena no reaccionó ante el beso pero segundos después cerró los ojos y se lo devolvió. La besó fuertemente, había mucha necesidad en ese beso. Era un beso intenso, apasionado. Había muchos sentimientos en él, había tristeza, enojo, frustración, pero sobre todo, había mucho amor. Un amor que había crecido poco a poco con cada año que compartieron juntas, un amor que les había costado mucho y por el que había luchado demasiado. Un amor que las había hecho tan felices pero que ahora era imposible.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Brittany se separó un segundo y abrió los ojos, Santana los abrió segundos después. "San, todo es posible mientras nos amemos, ¿recuerdas?"

Eso fue suficiente para la latina, no quería seguir preocupándose por el mañana, quería disfrutarla hoy, quería amarla esta noche como ella le había pedido. Sabía que la despedida sería demasiado dolorosa, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que se dejara sentir una vez más.

Solo una.

Acarició las mejillas de la rubia y pegó sus labios a ella nuevamente. Este beso fue distinto, fue un beso despacio. Un beso en el que querían disfrutarse poco a poco, reencontrarse, luego de unos minutos Santana acarició con su lengua los labios de Brittany, pidiéndole entrada. La oji-azul accedió al instante abriendo su boca y encontrando su lengua con la de su mejor amiga. Crearon un ritmo lento, sus lenguas bailaban una con la otra mientras que las manos morenas acariciaban las mejillas rosadas y los dedos pálidos se perdían entre los mechones oscuros.

Con el paso de los minutos la fuerza del beso creció, la necesidad por sentir más las llenó por completo. Brittany se separó y la tomó de la mano sin dejar de mirarla, pronto entrelazó los meñiques nuevamente y se levantó del sillón jalando a Santana con ella.

Unieron sus bocas nuevamente, Santana abrazó a la rubia del cuello y Brittany la tomó de las piernas y la cargó. La latina la abrazó con los muslos, aprentándolos alrededor de la cintura de Brittany y así, pegadas y besándose como tanto habían deseado desde hace tiempo, se dirigieron a la habitación.

* * *

Brittany dejó caer a Santana sobre la cama sin soltarla, cayendo encima de ella. Los besos eran más apasionados que antes y la intensidad en sus cuerpos crecía con cada segundo. La rubia se encontraba arriba de la latina con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Santana. La ropa comenzó a sobrar.

La oji-verde separó sus labios para tomar aire y los pares de ojos se encontraron de nuevo, " ¿Estás segura, Sanny?

Solo a ella le permitía llamarla de esa manera, y que lo hiciera en este momento derritió su corazón y tiró cualquier rastro de duda que siguiera, "Estoy segura de que te amo, Britt." Cerró los ojos, suspiró y los abrió nuevamente. "Quiero que me hagas el amor"

No necesito una palabra más, la rubia se acercó y unió sus labios de nuevo. Saboreando a su mejor amiga, a su amante, a su único amor.

* * *

De pronto se encontraban desnudas, besándose, acariciándose, sintiéndose. Los dos corazones latían fuertemente y las respiraciones eran agitadas.

Ahora Santana se encontraba arriba y pasaba sus manos por los muslos de la rubia, esas piernas habían sido su debilidad siempre. Las extrañaba, las amaba.

"Te amo, San" Dijo entre besos y bajo su mano para encontrarse con lo que buscaba. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Santana y lo apretó tiernamente para luego acariciarlo con las puntas de sus dedos. Santana gimió ante el contacto. La latina separó sus labios y bajó sus besos hasta el cuello de Brittany, lamiendo y succionando. Estaba segura que dejaría una pequeña marca, y era justo lo que quería. Que Brittany no la olvidara cuando volviera a Lima y tuviera un recuerdo físico, aunque fuera pequeño, de todo del amor que estaban entregándose.

Siguió besando su cuello unos minutos más y acariciando la cintura pálida del amor de su vida. Bajo su boca hasta sus pechos y tomó uno de ellos entre sus labios para besarlo. Escuchaba la agitación de Brittany y volteó a verla, se encontró con unos ojos llenos de pasión. Sonrió y siguió besándola.

La rubia estaba lista, necesitaba sentirla nuevamente, jaló de los hombros a Santana para quedar a la misma altura y poder encontrarse con sus labios una vez más. Brittany mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de la latina y la miró a los ojos.

"Yo también te amo, Britt" Suspiró "Mucho" Bajó su mano para acariciar el abdomen perfectamente marcado de la oji-azul y recorrió cada centímetro con las puntas de sus dedos. Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con esa parte que pedía a gritos ser tocada.

Estaba muy mojada, lista para que la tocara, sentir la humedad de su amor nuevamente la excito mucho. Deslizó sus dedos lentamente sobre ella, sintiéndola como hace tanto no lo hacía. Y aun a pesar del tiempo, la seguía conociendo perfectamente, sabía cómo amarla de esta y de todas las maneras posibles.

Comenzó con pequeños círculos sobre ese pequeño botón de nervios. La respiración de Brittany se agitó aun más y los gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Había extrañado tanto tener las manos de Santana sobre su cuerpo. "San, más" Dijo entrecortadamente.

Santana entendió la petición y bajo sus dedos unos centímetros hasta encontrarse en la entrada, se miraron a los ojos y lentamente introdujo dos dedos en Brittany fácilmente. Empezó a moverlos dentro de ella y ambas gemían incontrolablemente. Brittany por la sensación de SU Santana dentro de ella nuevamente, y Santana por la emoción de volver a tener a su mejor amiga de esta manera. El ritmo fue creciendo hasta que el cuerpo de tez blanca se tenso y dejo escapar un último suspiro mientras decía: "Santana"

Con unos movimientos más de sus dedos, la bajo del climax y la besó en la frente. Con la mano que tenía libre acaricio la mejilla rosada y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de amor. Brittany le regresó el gesto al segundo.

En ese momento Santana supo que nunca habría una imagen más perfecta que la de Brittany después de un orgasmo. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca y hasta parecían más oscuros que de costumbre, su sonrisa de satisfacción era inconfundible y la forma en que cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio para recuperar el aliento la hacían ver aun más bonita en los ojos de la latina.

Subió su mano del centro de la rubia y le dedicó una mirada pícara antes de meter los dedos que segundos antes habían estado dentro de Brittany, a su boca. Saboreo el sabor que tanto le gustaba y pudo ver que la oji-azul volvía a excitarse ante esta imagen.

"Me encantas, San" Le dijo antes de tomarla de la muñeca para sacarle los dedos de la boca y atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado, sintió su sabor en la boca de la latina y eso solo hizo que la necesidad por hacerla suya incrementara, sin embargo, no quería que esta noche se tratara de pasión descontrolada, quería demostrarle a Santana todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Con cuidado las giró para quedar sobre la latina, la besó y enredo sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, deslizó su otra mano por el costado de la morena y acarició su brazo, llegó hasta su pierna y apretó su muslo, Santana cruzó las piernas sobre los muslos de la rubia. Brittany posó su mano sobre el pecho de San y lo acarició, jugó con él unos minutos mientras bajaba sus besos pasando por el cuello, la clavícula y finalmente dejando sus labios entre los pechos de Santana. Metió uno a su boca y acarició con sus dedos el otro, los gemidos y palabras que Brittany no podía comprender salían de la boca de la morena sin cesar.

Bajó sus besos un poco más, acariciando con sus labios el abdomen de tez oscura que tanto le gustaba, saboreándolo y disfrutándolo. Con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de Santana.

Una vez que no quedo piel del abdomen sin haber sido besada, Brittany se dispuso a bajar nuevamente.

Santana se dejaba consentir, había extrañado demasiado la sensación de los labios de Brittany recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sentía en un sueño, todo esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Sintió los labios de Brittany sobre el interior de sus muslos y suspiro, nunca se había sentido tan excitada como en ese momento. Apretó la sábana con una de sus manos y puso la otra sobre la cabeza de mechones dorados, invitándola a seguir.

Brittany siguió con sus besos por el interior de los muslos, acercándose cada vez más a su destino. Justo antes de llegar, volteó a ver hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos cafés que tanto amaba mirándola con mucho amor. Le sonrió y agachó su cabeza nuevamente, besando, ahora sí, aquel lugar húmedo que había extrañado y que tanto disfrutaba.

Empezó dando besos pequeños, para después besar toda esa parte de Santana con la boca abierta, perdiéndose en su sabor. Con su lengua comenzó a hacer movimientos que sabía que llevarían a la latina al cielo. Le encantaba hacerla llegar con su boca, le fascinaba besarla de esa manera. Desde la primera vez que lo había hecho, le había dicho a Santana que sentía que así, se la comía a besos. La latina había reído ante esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo, se había enternecido por el comentario.

Santana respiraba con la boca y empujaba la cabeza de Brittany hacía ella, pronto dejó de sentir los círculos que la rubia estaba haciendo y se quejo, sin embargo, segundos después sintió la lengua de Britt introduciéndose en ella.

Movió su lengua despacio al principio y fue incrementando la velocidad poco a poco, adentro, afuera. Cuando se dio cuenta que Santana estaba muy cerca de llegar, cambió su lengua por sus dedos y dirigió sus labios al botón de la latina para succionarlo. Eso fue suficiente para llevarla a la cima.

La bajo de ahí con besos delicados y cuando la respiración de Santana se calmó un poco, sacó sus dedos y, después de darle un último beso a la parte más íntima de la morena, subió para encontrarse con sus labios, invitándola a probarse en su boca.

* * *

Se besaron, no se sabe si por segundos, minutos u horas. El tiempo desapareció por completo y solo existían ellas dos.

Se separaron del beso lentamente, sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados completamente, sino fuera por el contraste de pieles entre ambas, no sería posible distinguir en dónde termina uno y comienza el otro. Entrelazaron sus dedos también y ojos cafés se encontraron con ojos azules, esa conexión jamás se había ido. Ahora lo sabían.

* * *

Algo había cambiado dentro de ellas, pero todo lo demás seguía igual. Seguiría igual.

Se amaban, no había duda, pero ese amor no cambiaba nada.

Brittany volvería a Lima en unas horas, Santana se quedaría en el departamento, rodeada de recuerdos.

Sam recogería a la rubia en el aeropuerto y seguirían juntos. Rachel y Kurt estarían con Santana mientras lloraba por haberla perdido una vez más.

El amor estaba, pero había demasiadas cosas que les impedían estar juntas.

Nada cambiaría.

**_Al menos, siempre tendrían Nueva York._**

* * *

O tal vez, todo había cambiado. Después de todo, _todo_ _es_ _posible mientras_ _se_ _amen_. ¿Cierto?


End file.
